


A Night in Copenhagen

by KristleTribble



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, I Made Myself Cry, Inspired by Music, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nightclub, Slow Dancing, Smoking, Songfic, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristleTribble/pseuds/KristleTribble
Summary: One humid summer night, Mathias invites Rens with him to one of the many nightclubs in Copenhagen. What happens then is a memory that the Dutchman will cherish as long as he draws breath.Prompted by the song "Amsterdam" by Nephew.





	A Night in Copenhagen

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic note:
> 
> The song that this was inspired by is "Amsterdam", by Nephew.
> 
> If you are interested in adding a layer to the meaning of this fic, I've included a sentence in the middle of the story to indicate when the song starts to play in the nightclub. (It's preceded by three asterisks for clarity.***)
> 
> Start the song when you get to that point and read along!
> 
> Enjoy~~~

It wasn't a usual habit of Rens to come visit Mathias on his home turf.

 

Maybe it was because Copenhagen reminded him very much of Amsterdam, and he usually didn't see the point of going there when the canals and bikes reminded him of the same old things all over again.

 

And he usually didn't find any sort of complacency in just going to visit someone else's house.

 

Of course, what is defined as usual between them is really quite nebulous in all actuality -- if you asked either of the two what the norm for their lifestyles were, both would give you completely different answers, even though they were truly thicker than thieves.

 

Mathias was die-hard certain that they both liked to sleep on the later side in the mornings.

 

Rens was strongly of the opinion that they both enjoyed getting up to do things early.

 

Mathias was positive that they were a power couple, entirely convinced.

 

Rens didn't understand what the hell a power couple was, used to normally being a lone wolf.

 

Mathias didn't get why --

 

Well, you get the idea, anyway. To the common eye, they were polarized.

 

But to themselves, they felt a certain balance. Both individually and as the lovers that they were.

 

It wasn't a usual habit of Rens to come visit Mathias on his home turf.

 

But he decided to oblige, indulge in Mathias' request.

 

There was something the Dane oh-so-badly wanted to show--

 

....no.

 

\--to treat Rens to.

 

* * *

 

Mathias led him by the hand through the dusky air, freshly humidified, a hot summer's evening cooled incessantly by the rain.

 

The night life was coming alive in Copenhagen. It was a beautiful affair, lanterns and neon, the old and the modernized, repeating the same things in different ways, but it was always a spectacle.

 

Near high zenith, the clouds flared up in brilliant arrays of blues, purples, and pinks, the sun disappearing on the horizon behind densely packed city blocks and shoppes alighting with the golden shine of luminescence.

 

Mathias turned back to flash a smile at Rens, and it certainly wasn't the last of that night.

 

Didn't mean that Rens valued it any less. He just wished he could have taken a picture. His heart ached for it. That toothy, sunshiny smile framed by emergent freckles and the light bouncing off the cobbled ways.

 

His hand grasped tight onto Mathias' as the Dane led him deftly through the collected crowd, which queued into a building as a child might line up Lego figures, quaintly and with absolutely minimal reasoning other than appeal to space. To each their fair share.

 

Rens followed close as the other waved to a bouncer, slipping behind and tugging the Dutchman into the stairwell with a playful force.

 

The slap of their footwear echoed down and up through the darkening air, past a man and woman leaning over the rails. They were entirely immersed in each other's faces.

 

Mathias and Rens, they dove into the thickness of the nightclub as their own sort of couple, convinced that they were in love too.

 

And it was real.

 

Before anything else, it was the smell of flavored vape that hit his nostrils.

 

It was something vaguely fruity, a cocktail of sweat and raspberry, lighter than punch but it hit like a real one.

 

Wonderful something. Sexy but innocent all at once. Strangely seductive.

 

Rens' toes curled in his sandals at the smell.

 

He let the door close behind them, taking the sight of many dancing bodies inwards, the ultramarine disco lighting, the myriad states of drunkenness that hung through the masses.

 

The beat of the stereos was sick and wild, in the words of the street. It caught and tugged at Rens' heart, reminding him of wilder days when he used to be more of a party animal himself.

 

He didn't recognize the song that was playing. A flying skipping beat, electrifying. If summertime was a song, this could have been it.

 

Then Rens felt more than saw Mathias' lips on his. Quick and gentle, coaxing, inviting, deeper. Lush and warm smile, hiding a fiery breath. Sent shivers.

 

There was a loud whisper in Rens' left ear, let's go get a drink and then some.

 

He obliged obviously. This wasn't his plan after all.

 

It was nice to relinquish control for once in a while.

 

Mathias bought them a couple of beers a piece which lasted no significant time at all, parched as the two were from the summer heat.

 

It wasn't enough to get them buzzed.

 

But that wasn't why they were here, after all.

 

No one needs the love of alcohol when their heart belongs to another.

 

They sat on a couch somewhere in the corner and celebrated that realization for a bit, even if they themselves had no clue.

 

Lips. Hair. Hands that grasped at shoulders and necks. The frothy taste, the persistence of the vape fragrance thick in their lungs, invigorating.

*******

The beat shifted into another song, Nephew. He recognized the lyrics from somewhere.

 

They had no need to shout to each other over the music, to say anything. Rens could read every emotion on Mathias' face like a clear-cut gem, sparkling eyes in the saturated lighting, wet with anticipation and opening.

 

Did his eyes look like that in return?

 

Rens felt that as a given truth, especially pulled tight into Mathias' arms, there in a small corner, looking out on a sea of others that were also enjoying life in their own little ways, he was perfectly in the moment.

 

All shot by blue. All shot through, with a truth.

 

He decided he was ready to get funky, letting the Dane lead him again, there onto the dance floor.

 

The once-stoic Dutchman let his guard down finally in that moment, feeling the intensity of the bodies moving around him, tight, heat, didn't know where to look in the chromatic lighting. Blue, dark, blue dark, dark blue and --

 

Mathias stopped his overwhelmed gaze with a calloused hand on his neck, caressing, guiding.

 

Look at me, the gesture said.

 

He felt a chill run down his spine, looking, gazing, hesitating into Mathias' bright piercing eyes. The words rang loud in his ears, wavering yet strong, a fire set by style.

 

_Skåler de nu i Amsterdam,_

_Ta'r de toget ind till Hamburg,_

_Går de amok i London?_

 

He did catch the lyrics.

 

The mood of the place was damn infectious. Rens wanted to get close again, watching Mathias freestyle in front of him like a prodigy, comfortable in his own skin, tearing out a dance to the bass.

 

How mystifying it was for Rens, who knew about nightclubs but had never really found interest in them, until now.

 

How strange it was, that he quickly found himself toe-to-toe with the closest, in all possible ways, the closest man in his life.

 

Who held him close, sweaty, tall, bright, open, in love, submerged in sound. Echoes of the other, heavy, tight, fragrant, close.

 

_Et sted deroppe bag de tunge skyer_

_Flyver de mod nye byer_

_Jeg kender dem selvom jeg aldrig har været der før_

 

As the second verse coursed on, Rens slowly felt himself slipping away, almost falling into a trance-like state, perhaps because of the overwhelming stimulus everywhere.

 

If he once gave a shit about what other people would think, that shit was far-gone, disappeared in the night. His body danced with Mathias' freely, fluidly, with the possessed passion of a psychotic but the awareness of a monk.

 

He felt utterly amazing in the moment, there, bathed in the blue light slowly shifting to royal violet, the creases of Mathias' jacket outlined in tint, the way the light began to accent the Dane's eyes more and more and more.....

 

In the set-up to the next chorus, Rens leaned in and clasped a broad hand in his, ghosting his breath along Mathias' neck, where he could paradoxically feel the warmth leaving his body despite the sweaty summer basement air.

 

Landing kisses all along the stretch of skin, as a florist might tend to a flowerbed.

 

_Danser de rundt nu i Paris,_

_Kysser de i San Francisco,_

_Går de i seng i Tokyo?_

 

He fingered one of the lapels of Mathias' shirt, pressing his thumb close into the fold, pressing himself into the Dane with a silent breathy need to feel more.

 

They slowly fell into a motif of swaying back and forth in the heavy beat that permeated the thick air. Surrounded by a beautiful display of motion, in relativity they spun as one.

 

Balanced.

 

_De savner os - et sted derude_

 

And as the song advanced onwards, spiraling, Rens pressed their foreheads together in one surreal motion, dizzy with the emotion he was feeling, chest rumbling with vibrations, head high as a kite. Like a planet around a star.

 

The word he was thinking of....the word was 'beautiful'.

 

In the amethyst light, his tears ran in gentle streams, gazing onto the face of adoration before him. Mathias watched him in a silent smile, through down-turned eyelids, bashful despite the haughty nature of their environment.

 

The smile that grew on Rens' lips was beautiful, too.

 

_Tror du de kommer nu?_

 

Unraveled, unheeded, unhinged.

 

In time with the final chorus, Mathias reached up to guide their mouths as one, deep, sensual melding of flesh. Rens closed his eyes and felt a vast wave shiver through his entire nervous system, head to toe, hugging his one love tight and up into broad sturdy arms, steady now, around the waist and up the back, and finally down again.

 

An affectionate battle, brushing, light touch of tooth, a little bit of this and that with a whole lotta love to give each other, drowning in the deep aroma of the nightclub.

 

Their lips never left until the song ended, as they breathed heavy, as one though they were separated again.

 

What could he give to have that memory encased in amber, to never let it change, to never let it go, to always feel Mathias like that in his arms and all around him, to always see that serene smile light Mathias' face like a sheet of silk in the morning sun?

 

* * *

 

On his way back to his home country, Rens decided that Copenhagen couldn't possibly be the same as Amsterdam.

 

It was an absurd thought, he realized, as he saved a new song to his daily playlist.

 

Though his body was in Amsterdam, his heart would always be in Copenhagen, with Mathias.

 

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all my Discord buds that got me into shipping NedDen!
> 
> Leave a comment at-will, as always!


End file.
